stingrayfandomcom-20200215-history
Loch Ness Monster
After Admiral Jack Denver is attacked by a mysterious monster while fishing in the Loch Ness, Troy, Phones, and Atlanta are sent to Scotland to finally solve the mystery of Nessie once and for all. Plot While fishing on his vacation in the Loch Ness, Admiral Jack Denver has fallen asleep in his small motor boat. Abruptly, something very large and very fast through the water approaches the boat, sending it rocking wildly. Admiral Denver is rudely awakened, and the thrown overboard when the monster attacks and destroys his boat. After returning to Marineville, the admiral recounts his harrowing escape, only to be met with derision from a skeptical Commander Shore. An angry admiral demands that as the the president of the Undersea Research Program, a WASP craft be sent to investigate the Loch and look for the monster. Their discussion quickly dissolves into another argument, as they go to brief Stingray's crew on the mission. Atlanta expresses regret that she cannot go along on the mission, as her mother had relatives that were from Scotland. En route to the Loch Ness, the crew of Stingray examines old newspaper clippings, a sounding survey done in the 1960s, and a videotape that gives them inconclusive results. Atlanta has joined the crew in place of Marina, as Stingray would have to travel over land on a truck for part of the journey and she was uncomfortable doing so. After arriving in Scotland, Stingray is loaded onto a specialized transport truck and taken by land to the Loch Ness. The crew is to spend the night in an old castle managed by the McGregor brothers. After an authentic Scottish dinner, the crew prepares to retire to bed. While Phones has an odd dream involving him wearing a kilt and playing bagpipes, the McGregors head off to get up to mischief. Phones is later woken by a set of strange banging sounds, and wakes Troy. They meet Atlanta at the top of the stairs, and split up to investigate. They abruptly run into Andy McGregor, who assures them everything is fine; however, the crew does wonder, as he has appeared coming out of an empty closet that only has one entrance and from which the strange noises were emanating from. The next morning, the crew head in Stingray, as the McGregor brothers watch in amusement from the top of the castle. Stingray dives into the loch to investigate, with Phones listening through the hydrophone for any sign of the monster. Phones abruptly hears something behind them, and they turn around, only to confront the Loch Ness monster. When it tries to attack them, they fire a sting missile at it and destroy it, only to find out it was an automaton. When they return to the castle, they investigate the mysterious closet from the night before. They discover a secret door, which leads into a room where Andy and Jamie are lamenting over their destroyed monster. The brothers reveal that they use the monster as a publicity gimmick to draw tourists and help bring in money to the area. They also beg the crew not to report the truth, as it will destroy the tourist industry in the Loch. Troy is very conflicted, and Atlanta convinces him to think it over on the voyage back to Marineville. While Troy voices his doubts, Phones brings up a very good point-who gets to tell the Admiral that he was terrified of a fake monster? When they arrive back at Marineville, the crew doesn't deny they saw the monster, but brought back no proof that they did, leaving the mystery of the Loch Ness Monster unsolved, and the Admiral and Commander arguing loudly. Regular Voice Cast * Captain Troy Tempest - Don Mason * Lieutenant Phones Sheridan - Robert Easton * Lieutenant Atlanta Shore - Lois Maxwell * Commander Sam Shore - Ray Barrett * Admiral Jack Denver - David Graham Guest Voice Cast * Andy McGregor - David Graham * Jamie McGregor - Robert Easton WASP Equipment Used * Stingray Non-WASP Equipment Used Trivia Goofs * The monster's eyes are looking in opposite directions when viewed head on, giving it a wonky look. Gallery Denver fishing.PNG|Admiral Denver is on holiday in Loch Ness, Scotland. Loch ness1.PNG|The monster approaches. Loch ness2.PNG|And knocks the Admiral out of his boat. Loch ness3.PNG|Commander Shore remains skeptical of the Admiral's story when he returns to Marineville. Loch ness4.PNG|Denver takes offense to this and angrily orders Stingray to investigate. Loch ness5.PNG|Marina doesn't want to go on the expedition, as part of it will require a journey over land... Loch ness 6.PNG|...so Atlanta volunteers to go instead. Loch ness7.PNG|The crew review the evidence that has been collected over the last century regarding the Loch Ness monster en route to Scotland. stingray truck.PNG|Stingray is taken over land to the Loch on a specialized truck. Loch ness8.PNG|The crew stay at a castle overnight overlooking the Loch, and enjoy dinner. Loch ness9.PNG|Phones has a strange dream... Loch ness0.PNG|...which gets even stranger... Loch ness11.PNG|...and even stranger, as he begins to dance. Loch ness12.PNG|"Phones wake up! I hear something!" Loch ness13.PNG|"Alright let's investigate. I'll go with Atlanta..." Loch ness14.PNG|...and Phones gets to go investigate the creepy noise by himself. Loch ness18.PNG|After finding nothing overnight, the crew heads out to search the next morning. Loch ness15.PNG|"There they go Andy, looking for the monster..." Loch ness16.PNG|Oh look, we found it. Loch ness17.PNG|Stingray is attacked by the monster. monster kaboom.PNG|Solution: blow it up. Loch ness19.PNG|The monster turns out to be a fake. Loch ness20.PNG|Oh look, there's a secret door here. Loch ness21.PNG|The monster turns out to be a publicity stunt to attract tourists to the Loch for four generations of the McGregor family. Loch ness22.PNG|Out of respect to the McGregors and the livelihood of people in the Loch, Troy and the crew won't present any proof. Category:Episodes